Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatically controlled washing machine with a drive motor for driving a laundry drum with a plurality of different speeds for washing, rinsing and spinning, the angular velocity (rpm) of the drive motor being adjustable with an rpm control circuit on the basis of a phase angle control and being determinable in accordance with set-point and actual rpm values.
In order to determine the presence of suds in such a washing machine, which is known from German published, non-prosecuted application DE 36 38 498 A1, the pressure in the so-called pan of the washing machine is measured by a pressure sensor that is known for determining the level, and a conclusion can be drawn therefrom as to the presence or absence of suds. However, it has been found that pressure surges which have an influence on the part of the water and detergent pump on the residual water still present in the pan mistakenly indicate such a high level of water and detergent in the tub that a spin cycle can in no way be allowed and would cause a disruption in spinning. That type of suds detection is therefore uncertain. Moreover, the simultaneous use of the pressure transducer for detecting the water level and for detecting suds requires at least one additional reversing switch, which increases the expense for components.